Undead Knights/Stage Guide
This page contains relevant information on every chapter available in Undead Knights. Though each stage becomes progressively harder, players are given the freedom to choose the difficulty level of their choice: Easy, Normal, and Hell. For higher difficulty levels, it is recommended to spend dark energy points on customization buffs. Stage List Chapter 1 *'Location:' Tombstone Hill *'Check Points:' 6 Serving as a tutorial stage for players, it fleshes out the gameplay mechanics in raising zombies and using them for gimmicks and offensive purposes. As such, the enemies here are easy to handle despite their large numbers. To reach the stage's goal, the player must construct a makeshift bridge by deploying 5 zombies and tapping repeatedly during the quick time event. Chapter 2 *'Location:' Fort Allessa *'Check Points:' 4 While the stage is filled with plenty of archer blinds and sentinels blocking the way, it gives players the opportunity to experiment more with their character's combo strings and Infernal Wrath attacks. Other than that, the layout of this chapter is rather straightforward. Chapter 3 *'Location:' Fort Allessa *'Check Points:' 3 At the beginning of this chapter, players are tasked with disabling the spiked barrel trap next to them by having the zombies attack the soldier in charge of the mechanism. Deploying zombie hordes to disarm traps will be more of a common occurrence in later chapters. The stage also introduces lancers who may pose more of a threat if not dealt with immediately. Once the player reaches the final check point, they must topple a siege tower with zombies by pressing both L''' and '''R multiple times. Chapter 4 *'Location:' Grosstin Castle: Ramparts *'Check Points:' 3 With the inclusion of armored hogs and more executioners, it is highly recommended to build up 6 or more zombies for back-up as the enemy numbers can be overwhelming. Besides the stronger foes present, clearing the stage should not be too complicated. Chapter 5 *'Location:' Grosstin Castle *'Check Points:' 5 The first check point has players face a large group of armored hogs. While defeating all of them is entirely optional, it's best to just ignore them and focus on the main targets. Upon entering the castle throne room, command the zombies to destroy it in order to unlock a hidden room where Duke Gloucester awaits. Though he and the Bugbear serve as bosses for this chapter, they are not fought simultaneously. Since the Bugbear is the bigger threat here, try to create some undead troops to distract it. Chapter 6 *'Location:' Victory Road *'Check Points:' 4 The path forward leads to several villages and fences guarded by soldiers. Players will have a harder time surviving if they do not focus on taking down the mounted lancers and burning fences first. In the case of the latter, simply command a zombie to take them down because the damage these fences inflict are quite devastating. The mid-boss of this stage is the Behemoth who shares the same vulnerabilities as the Bugbear from the previous chapter. It also helps if the player is able to perform critical zombie impacts in rapid succession since the overall difficulty level is now higher than ever. Chapter 7 *'Location:' Wall Citadel *'Check Points:' 4 For this stage, the player will be facing two bosses in different checkpoints: another Behemoth and Skarsgard, the first of the Three Elites. Another zombie bridge is required to enter the citadel, though the button input this time is . Chapter 8 *'Location:' Woodedge Castle: Camp *'Check Points:' 4 The camp site is filled with footmen, archers, and dreadnoughts. Although the archers are a constant nuisance, it is the dreadnoughts that need to be dealt with quickly. Turning one of them undead makes things easier, so focus on one dreadnought at a time. Halfway throughout the chapter, players will be forced to fight against Bloody Haggarty. The final area contains catapults that must be destroyed before using the last one to force open the gates. Though it may confuse some players at first, the quick time event requires tapping both the left and right directional buttons rapidly in order to succeed. Chapter 9 *'Location:' Woodedge Castle *'Check Points:' 4 More archer blinds and fences surround the vicinity, though traversing around the castle grounds is simple enough. Players will come across a new gimmick which has them throw zombies at certain objects to advance through a particular check point. In this case, they must toss their undead at the raised drawbridge in order to bring it down. Once the castle walls have been breached, the player will be forced to fight Francesca and then Gerard who turns himself into a Nephilim. The latter boss is much harder if players don't know when to keep their distance. Chapter 10 *'Location:' Woodedge Castle *'Check Points:' 4 The main objective of this chapter is to escape the castle. While there are no quick time events or obstacles to deal with, players will have to contend with enemy zombies for the first time. They cannot be converted as allies, so taking them down is necessary in order to unlock the castle gates. Notably enough, the zombies will also attack the live humans, so it may be a good idea to take advantage of them being distracted. Once outside, it is possible to end the stage quickly by reaching the final check point or staying momentarily to build up soul count. However, remaining too long can be risky since there aren't that many live foes to employ critical zombie impacts on. Chapter 11 *'Location:' Wilhelm Citadel *'Check Points:' 5 This stage features land mines that explode when stepped on. The best way to deal with this trap is to deploy zombies to run over them instead. Archer blinds will stand in the way of progress unless they are destroyed. Though catapults make a return, they are now accompanied by cannons that do more damage. Fortunately, it is possible for players to take control of them using their zombies. Chapter 12 *'Location:' Wilhelm Citadel *'Check Points:' 6 Bombardiers have the higher ground in this chapter, providing players with a sense of urgency in leaving the lower levels as soon as possible. Larger enemies like executioners and dreadnoughts still pose a considerable threat, but their attack patterns should be predictable enough at this point of the game. Adding much complications in the stage are several traps and a new enemy: the Ouroboros knight. Defeating the knight allows the player to focus on disarming the ceiling spikes via quick time event with as the required button input. Chapter 13 *'Location:' Rondegarde Castle *'Check Points:' 6 Players will encounter the same ceiling spikes trap from the last chapter on their way to the castle library. However, they must also contend with more Ouroboros knights hunting them down while dealing with the regular foot soldiers running amok. As long as the player knows how to manage enemy crowds, clearing the stage should be no problem for them. The final door can only be opened by ordering one zombie to detonate itself with a gun powder barrel. Chapter 14 *'Location:' Rondegarde Castle *'Check Points:' 5 This stage takes place throughout several hallways filled with booby traps and triggers. While players may be tempted to shield themselves from the bolt wall trap, the damage is negligible enough for them to just simply evade their way through. The first hallway leads to a room filled with four iron maidens; each one must entrap a zombie to unlock the next room. Starting with the second room, the player's new objective is to destroy three of the generators within the castle. The first two are dismantled by tossing 4 zombies directly at them. Though the last one only requires a zombie attack command, the room it's in is full of Ouroboros knights and Cerberus fixtures that spew flames. The flames are blocked by grabbing a zombie as a meat shield. Once this is done, the flailing spiked ball will block the room's exit, forcing players to dislodge it by tapping L''' and '''R multiple times. Chapter 15 *'Location:' Rondegarde Castle *'Check Points:' 10 With the generators destroyed, the player must backtrack outside the castle walls where a new passageway reveals itself, allowing them to venture to another part of the castle layout. Inside are stairways blocked by spiked balls which must be thrown off-course by zombies to break through. The boss of this stage is Lord Follis who will use the fruit of the Holy Tree to become a Venom Angel. Chapter 16 *'Location:' Altalia Citadel *'Check Points:' 5 The units to beware of are the mounted lancers and ballistae. The Behemoth makes a reappearance, though it's not much of a challenge if players know what they're doing. Catapults and stronger sentinels are present in the later areas. The main target of the final check point is a giant wall that needs to be destroyed in order to end the stage. Chapter 17 *'Location:' Altalia Citadel *'Check Points:' 4 At the beginning of the chapter is a dreadnought that must be eliminated first. Alchemists will pop up more here, though they can be avoided. Once inside the citadel, the players will find a royal guard protecting a giant statue of Fatima. Defeat him to target the statue via zombie command; the buttons needed to topple it are L''' and '''R. An undead Francesca serves as the boss of the final check point. Chapter 18 *'Location:' Cavalier Castle *'Check Points:' 5 The player will find themselves in the castle's outer walls where strong foot soldiers and executioners await them. The mid-bosses of this stage are an undead Skarsgard and Bloody Haggarty in that order. Do note that mines are conveniently hidden within the castle gardens, so sending zombies to trigger them is a smart move. The last boss of this area is the Jester himself. Chapter 19 *'Location:' Cavalier Castle *'Check Points:' 7 The player will encounter a Nephilim and Bugbear as mid-bosses of this chapter. The next room is laid out with lines of spikes that can be neutralized with zombies. Also stationed in that room is a more advanced dreadnought. The spiked balls make a return, so using them to crash through the guardians will be most helpful. King Kirk serves as the boss of this stage, though players need to ensure that they're at their strongest in order to face him. Chapter 20 *'Location:' Cavalier Castle *'Check Points:' 5 The door leading to the Void must be opened with 4 zombies. Unlike most quick time events, the player has to twirl the analog stick repeatedly in order to get the door to open. In the next room, another Venom Angel will appear accompanied by several other foes. Beyond the halfway point is a stream of lava that can only be crossed with a zombie bridge. Once players pass through, they are given the task of destroying all holy cocoons which may prove difficult if there are not enough zombies to distract the surrounding enemies. To make things easier, command the zombie hordes to attack the cocoons from one side while personally dealing with the others from the opposite direction. Once this is done, the way to Fatima will open. Category:Gameplay